


The Trapped Prince

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Ella is given the task of evaluating Prince Loki in Asgards prison by Tony Stark, and possibly dig up some dirt to prove Tony's theory of Loki just being plain evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella is given the task of evaluating Prince Loki in Asgards prison by Tony Stark, and possibly dig up some dirt to prove Tony's theory of Loki just being plain evil.

Ella looked down on herself. In all her 23 years she had never worn a dress like this one, and that coming from the cousin of Tony Stark. The dress was blue and gold, matching her eyes, and the fabric softer than anything, she doubted it even excited on earth. 

«Ready to go?» Thor asked from the doorway, having changed from his red cape and armour, to a royal blue cape. Ella nodded, following Thor out of the room and towards the dungeons. 

What made the dungeons of Asgard so special, was the fact that they seemed clean, even cosy if it wasn’t for the fact that you were locked ip in a sterile box. There were no signs of rats, nor driving water. Looks like sitting in the dungeons of the gods had its perks. Ella followed Thor down the seemingly endless row of cells, prisoners in all size and shapes locked inside. 

She found herself comparing it to a zoo, or a circus, where the animals would go crazy in such small cages over time, and as in the zoo, the prisoners made an awful lot of noise when they passed them as well, that was, all but one. At the end of the long row of cells at each side was something like a corner cell. Compared to the other cells, this one was furnished with luxurious furniture. 

The prisoner sat calmly by the shimmering shield, that kept the prisoners from the guards, reading a book. As they stopped outside of his cell, the man looked up, two ice blue eyes looking them up and down, and a smirk playing on his lips. 

«How kind of you to visit me, brother, and you even brought company.» 

«How are you doing, Loki?» Thor asked concerned. He didn’t like keeping his brother down here, but it was his father’s orders, so both he and his mother could do nothing but follow them. 

«Never better,» Loki answered sarcastically, his gaze flickering over to Ella for a mere second, but his observant gaze kept itself on Thor for the rest. Thor nodded, the guilt visible in his features, wanting to take his brother out of the cell, but he knew what his brother had done, had to be punished. 

«This-« Thor gestured to Ella. «is Ella Collins.» Thor introduced her simply, wanting to leave out your purpose and relation to the Avengers out of the way as long as possible. 

«It’s a pleasure Lady Ella.» Loki flashed a smug grin as he bowed shortly, his blue eyes never left hers. 

«Pleasure is all mine, Prince Loki.» She curtsied back, but unlike Loki, her gaze was fixated on the floor as she did so. 

«So tell me, brother, why did you bring such a stunning young lady all the way down here to the dungeons?» Thor looked over at Ella before answering his brother, knowing full well he wasn’t the best lier of the two brothers. 

«She’s here to speak to you. To keep you company for an hour.» Thor spoke, his voice not wavering once. 

«To keep me company? To talk? And what kind of talk would that be, brother?» Loki spits the last word out like venom, not like being handled like a fool. 

«Loki…» Thor warned his brother, taking a step forward, but Loki was having none of it and stood where he stood, his icy glare on his brother.

Ella just stood there, watching the brothers react, like she always did with people. Analyzing their every move, and twitch. 

«You’re right, Loki. I’m not here to happy giddy chit chat with you for an hour.» Ella spoke up, making both the brothers' attention jump to you, where she stood with that gleam in her eye. «I’m here to evaluate you.» She said simply. 

Ella didn’t enjoy tiptoeing around people. It wasn’t her idea, after all, to not just tell Loki the truth, although Tony had agreed with her to just tell him why she was there in the first place. All of the others though had voted against. But then again, Ella always did as she pleased. Maybe she had spent a bit too much time with Tony. 

«Evaluate me?» Loki narrowed his eyes at her, his body showing clear opposition. 

«Yes.» She said simply, walking closer to the shimmering surface keeping Loki from them. Loki took a step backwards, clearly not trusting her, even though she showed no sign of any reason for him to not. 

«In what meaning?» Loki urged on, keeping his chin high, to seem in control. 

«Of your mental state, Prince Loki.» 

«My mental state? My mental state has never been clearer, never better than it is in this moment.» He spat at her, lightning flashing dangerously in his mind. 

Ella didn’t reply, just observed him as breathed heavily, but his eyes never leaving hers. 

«I think it better if we continue this tomorrow,» Thor spoke, his hand coming in between Ella and Loki, as they were still having a mini stare down. 

«Lady Ella?» Thor urged on. She didn’t answer for a couple of seconds, before she just simply nodded, and turned her back to Loki, starting to walk down the path they had just come from. 

«It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Ella.» Loki’s voice echoed through the dungeon as they walked away. 

 

~ 

 

«I apologize for my brother’s behaviour.» Thor turned to Ella as soon as they came up form the dungeons. 

«Don’t apologize, Thor. There is no need. Besides I have seen worse.» She joked, trying to lift his spirit as she had sensed it had fallen since they went down into the dungeons. Thor nodded shortly before holding out his hand to her. 

«May I escort you to the dining hall, I believe there is time for food.» Ella took his arm gently, smiling up at him. 

«That sounds wonderful.» She replied as they walked together down the hallway to the dining room. 

«Did you get any wiser on my brother while we were down there?» Thor asked that sad look was back on his face. Ella was silent for a moment, reviewing the scene in her head. 

«For a start, why don’t you try acting like his brother? It seems he needs someone’s support rather than a guardian.» She said, trying not to sound accusing of Thor the least. Thor only nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. 

«Ah! There you are.» A female voice came from behind them, making them turn to the source. Frigga came towards them with a smile on her mouth. 

«Thor, your father needs to speak to you immediately,» Frigga said, stopping beside them. «Don’t worry I will take care of Ella.» His mother urged him to go, and with a reassuring smile from Ella he was on his way. 

Frigga and Ella continued their way to the dining hall, at first no one saying a word, until Frigga broke the silence. 

«Did you meet with him?» She spoke in a hushed tone, a tone of a worried mother. 

«I did.» 

«And what do you think so far?» Ella could hear on Frigga’s voice that she didn’t really want to know, but the worry surpassed that. 

«The wound is deep, my Queen. But I will speak with him tomorrow, and see if I can get any wiser, there might be something I can do.» Ella added the last part in the hope of calming the queen. Knowing full well how hysteric mothers could be. 

«Good, good. Tomorrow.» Frigga spoke more to herself than to Ella, like a reassuring mantra. 

«Could I request something, my queen?» 

«Of course. Anything.» The queen snapped out of her concerned state.

«I would like to go down to him alone tomorrow.» 

«Alone? Are you sure?» Frigga looked worried again. 

«Yes. And I would like to go into his cell as well.»


	2. Chapter 2

Ella took a deep breath before she began walking down the steps towards the dungeons next day. This wasn’t like anything her education had taught her. Nothing. Of course, there was always the normal signs, but this was a god she was to meet again, not some weak minded human, as Tony had told her when she first said yes to going to Asgard with Thor. 

 

«Ellie!» Tony embraced his closest relative, giving her a real bear hug. 

«Good to see you too, Anthy.» Ella hugged him back tightly, feeling Tony put a bit more pressure around her as she called him by the nickname she had given him at the age of 4. But could you blame her? Her mom had told her that his name was Anthony, not Tony as everyone called him, so Anthy was the closest she got, and she kind of never shook it off. 

«So, what’s the fuss about?» Ella asked as she walked together with Tony over to his bare, where he made her some alcohol-free drink, as he had learned by now that, no, she did not drink alcohol. 

«I need to ask you a huge favour,» Tony admitted, as he gave her the glass with something red and orange in it. 

«oooh! Huge favour you say?» That pecked Ella’s interest, after all, London had grown a bit boring on her on her years of studying there. 

«Or technically, it not a favour for me, but for my friend. Thor. You know him right? Big guy, huge muscles, long blond hair, swinging his hammer all the time.» Tony made some pathetic impressions of him, which made Ella laugh at his attempt. 

«Yeah, I know who he is.» She spoke when her laughter died down. 

«Good, then maybe you know his brother.» Tony opened a digital folder, popping up a picture for her to see. 

«Loki, right?» She asked, looking at the dark haired man in front of her. 

«Jupp.» 

«And what does he have to do with this favour?» 

«I’m getting there,» Tony said, pointing a finger at Ella, then proceeding to pop up some pictures from the attack of New York. 

«I assume you remember when this little rabbit attacked New York, causing a lot of mess, killing a huge amount of people etc etc.» «Now, he is currently being held in the dungeons in Asgard, as a punishment.»

«Isn’t that a good thing? I mean, yes, I can agree there is a shame to lock away such a gorgeous face in a dark cell, but he is being punished for his actions, isn’t he?» Tony gave her a long look, before shaking his head slightly at her comment. 

«Yes, that is good. but his mother is quite worried for him. You see. According to her motherly instinct, that everyone in Asgard seems to listen to, there has at least to be something wrong with Loki for him to do something like that. Saying he is a good boy, and she is sure there is a reason for all of this.» 

«So you want me to give him a mental evaluation, digging up all his dirty thoughts and lay them out on the table?» Ella raised an eyebrow at her cousin. He couldn’t be serious. 

«Yes, that is exactly what I want you to do.» Tony leaned closer, swinging an arm to lay around her shoulders. 

«And of course tell me all the dirty stuff, so I can get him back for injuring my baby,» Tony whispered, for only her to hear, like there was anyone else in the room with them. 

«I’ll go,» Ella answered, just before the doors opened and Pepper walked in. 

«Ella!» Pepper broke into a huge smile, opening her arms for Ella. «Long time no see.“

 

Ella took a deep breath before entering the long corridor of cells, hearing the prisoners screaming from time to time from being held in a little box. It was weird being down here alone this time, no Thor to keep her safe, only a guard accompanying her. Not that she doubted his abilities as a guard, but a god felt safer either way. 

She hadn’t seen Thor since the night before when he had come to her to tell her he had to go, because he was needed in another realm. Hoping she would be fine here in Asgard without him. Ella had, of course, reassured him that she would do fine without him, leaving out the fact that she would be spending time alone with Loki the next day. 

Loki sat silently reading a book by the shimmering shield, looking up when he heard the footsteps stopping by his cell. 

«Thor isn’t glued to your side today, I see, Lady Ella.» He commented, looking over at the guard, who stood a step behind her, looking straight forward. 

«He has his duties.» She replied, looking back at the guard behind her, nodding once saying she was ready. She had been informed that the shield would only down for some second before it was up again, so she had to be quick. The shield went down and she quickly slipped into Loki’s cell. 

Looking up at him, the god seemed rather surprised at her actions.

«Now, is that such a wise choice little mortal?» Loki said, as soon as the shield was up again, starting to walk towards her. 

«Wise?» She said, raising her eyebrows. «Maybe not, but then again, I’m not here to be wise, but be kind and listen." 

«Listen? Then laugh at me like everyone else, tell everyone how crazy I am?» Loki hissed at her. 

«Now why would I do that?» She countered back, not letting Loki’s use of tone put her down. 

«Because that is a part of human nature, to mock those who are different.» 

«No, I won’t Loki. What you tell me won’t even reach Thor or Frigga’s ears if you don’t want them to. I’m here to solemnly listen to you, and anything you feel like getting off your chest.» She said calmly as she sat down on one of the luxurious chairs in the cell. 

Loki stood there silent for a while, just looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. Until he at last just let out a sigh and sat down opposite of her, his guard falling for the first time. Showing the loneliness and yearning for someone else in his eyes for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that passed, Ella visited Loki every day and stayed down there with him for several hours. Listening to whatever he had to say. If it was a story from his childhood, some happening later, sad or happy, or the more recent happenings. As in the revealing of who he really was and why he was in the palace.

Ella stayed put through it all, finding his stories mesmerizing and his mind deeper than anyone else’s. She knew what she would diagnose him as after the first day, but kept it to herself, as no one really needed to know, and it was Loki’s call to make if he wanted her to tell or not. After all her mission was to tell the others if they could trust him or not. 

When a week had passed, and on the seventh day she went down there, Loki didn’t have anything to tell, saying he had already told her that there was to tell about himself. 

«I’m sure there is more, but then you would probably reveal your whole self to me right?» She said as she sat beside him in the cell, her hand holding his, stroking calming circle on his hand. 

A small smirk made its way to his face, as he nodded weakly. it was rare to see him like this, so quiet and thoughtful. Not coming with any sarcastic remark of some sort. 

«I’m going home tomorrow.» She said suddenly, wanting him to actually know, as it wasn’t the original plan. 

«Already?» He sounded surprised, turning fully towards her. This time it was her turn to only nod silently. 

They both fell silent, unusual for a person like Loki, who always seemed to have something quick to say. 

"What is your final judgment on my mental health then, Lady Y/n?“ The smirk was back on Loki’s face as he turned completely to look at her. So she told him, every little note she had made in her head in the past month. And honestly? He wasn’t as bad as people had thought, everyone around him had just handled it all wrong. When she was done telling him her whole evolution on him, he sat there smirking. 

"So it seems I am no ‘psychopath’, as you Midgardians call it.” Loki moved his hand from his lap and lifted it to cup her cheek, the warm mischievous emotion gleaming in his eyes. 

"And this-“ Ella placed her hand over his hand on her cheek. "Is the main reason why you are not." 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, Loki responding immediately. The kiss got heated fast, and some way or another Loki ended up on top of Ella, his hands roaming her body hungrily. This was the reason why she did not think he was anything near a psychopath, he could feel love. Love and compassion. 

 

~ 

 

1 Month later, New York

 

«Here you go.» Ella slammed the stack of papers down on the desk in front of Fury. «My evaluation on all of your avengers.» 

«Any unexpected surprises?» Fury sat calmly looking over at Ella. who shook her head. 

«Not for me at least.» 

«Good, good. So all of them are fit for a fight?» 

«Yes, sir.» She smiled kindly at him. 

«I still can’t wrap my head around how you can be related to Mr Stark what so ever.» He said after they had both fell into silence for a while. 

«You should have seen my love life up until now then, you’ll see the family resemblance then.» She winked. Fury laughed softly at her cheekiness. 

«I heard you evaluated Loki not long ago. Care to tell me what is wrong with him?» Fury was a straight forward man, Ella knew that, but despite that she grew silent at his question, looking down into her lap. 

A small smile played on her lips as she remembered the Asgardian prince, whom she had visited often in the past month. Well until he escaped that is. She finally looked up at Fury, a professional smile on her face. 

«I’m afraid I’m under strict orders to keep that information to myself.» She said before getting up from her chair, and excusing herself from the room. Before she could exit the room, however, she was stopped by Fury once more. 

«Do you know anything about his whereabouts?» Fury requested. 

«No, sir.» She lied swiftly, exiting the room. 

 

The End


End file.
